


Snowfall Is A Gift

by Esther_Summerson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, New Year's Eve, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_Summerson/pseuds/Esther_Summerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve at the Avengers tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall Is A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot. Minor use of bad language (sorry I can't help myself) a little gentle smooching towards the end but nothing explicit.

I couldn't quite believe it, another year had passed and here I was stuck in the same place. When I was a child, my father had often told me how I was meant for more, how I was going to do something special with my life, how I was someone special. There were other voices though, other memories which crowded his kind words out of my head, the ones which told me I was worthless, that I was ugly, and finally his words became nothing more than a reminder of the disappointment that I had become.  
The party was just coming to a close behind me, Tony's New Year's Eve bash had been a spectacular one as per usual, the decorations were stunning, the food amazing and of course the alcohol was free-flowing. It had gotten to shortly before midnight when I couldn't stand being surrounded by my friends any longer, their joy was somehow oppressive to me in my current mood and so I had grabbed my coat and headed to the nearest balcony to watch the snow fall. Of course even the weather was gorgeous as it coated the city in a cold white blanket, Tony couldn't have managed it better if Pepper had organised the weather herself. Sipping on the bourbon that I had brought with me, I shivered into my coat as I let the snow silence the world around me, the sounds from the street were muted by the fall and I tried to quiet the turmoil inside my head. I didn't bother turning around as I heard the doors behind me open, assuming that my presence hadn't been missed and that whoever was coming out was more interested in the snow than me leaning against the railing.  
"Hey doll, what you doing out here in the cold?" Bucky asked, as he came to a stop beside me.  
"Just needed some fresh air Buck, Tony's cologne was threatening to overpower the whole room and knock us all out." I sassed back, taking another sip of my drink.  
"You got enough to share?" Bucky asked nodding at the tumbler full of amber liquid in my hand.  
"Sure," I replied handing the glass over and nudging the bottle with my foot. "There's more where that came from, Tony gave me a bottle of the good stuff for Christmas."  
We stood there in silence for a moment as Bucky watched the scene before us, murmuring appreciatively at his first sip of bourbon.  
"I love it when it snows, it's like the snow wipes out the changes that have happened in the time that I've been gone and the city becomes more like I remember." Bucky said, handing the glass back to me.  
"You know I forget sometimes that you were born nearly a hundred years ago, you've acclimated so well to this century."  
"Do you think so? I sometimes feel like I'm the grumpy old man in the room, surrounded by references I can't understand uttered by people who were born decades after I was." Bucky replied, turning his body so that he was facing me now.  
"Well if you scowled less Sarge, maybe you'd feel less grumpy!" I snarked, nudging him with my elbow to take any sting out of my words.  
"Funny, very funny. Especially coming from someone who has been standing alone in the snow for the last few hours."  
"You noticed that huh?" I whispered.  
"Yeah doll, I noticed. I would have come out sooner but Sam said that perhaps you needed the space." I smiled at that, Sam knew how difficult I found this time of year trust him to be watching out for me.  
"He knows me too well." The silence fell between us again as I tried to gather my tumultuous thoughts into some semblance of order. "I've always hated New Years Buck, ever since I can remember. I swear to God it was designed for happy people, who have these perfect little lives and can take the opportunity to look back over their accomplishments and smile."  
"And you can't?" Bucky asked, taking the glass from my hand and taking another sip.  
"I look back over the years and I can't help but feel that I haven't really done anything. I haven't made a huge difference to anyone's life, I've never done anything of note."  
"What about all the times you've patched us up after missions? You've made a difference to us doll."  
I smiled sadly up at him. "That's my job though Bucky, my skills aren’t unique. Any doctor would be able to do the job just as well.”  
“Now I know you’ve been out here awhile doll, but your faculties shouldn’t have seized up with the cold yet. Cos you know that’s bullshit, right?”  
“Bucky,” I started to say.  
“No, your skills could well be replicated Sweetheart but the care that you provide can’t be. Your honesty, sincerity, empathy and your sense of humour all make it so that even the orneriest amongst us don’t mind trips to the med bay so much. And that’s all you, not your training.”  
“I don’t actually know what to say Buck, except, thank you.” I managed to stutter the words out.  
“You’re welcome, now come on you’ve been out here so long that you’re going to be the one getting sick if you’re not careful. Come inside and warm up doll.” And taking my hand in his he pulled me back towards the doors into the party. Once we were inside he took my now empty glass from me and put it on the side, I couldn't hold back the shivers which the sudden change in temperature had caused and he looked at me worriedly. “We really need to get you warm, a hot shower will sort you out.”  
He led the way to the elevator which led up to the Avengers apartments.  
“Bucky I need to get a cab, my apartment is over by the park.”  
“No doll, you aren’t going back out into that weather before you’ve warmed up. Besides you aren’t going to get a cab at 3.30 in the morning on New Year’s Day. You can shower at my place and stay the night, I’ve got a spare room now that Steve’s moved in with (reader’s choice of otp)”  
“Are you sure I won’t be imposing?” I replied as we came to a halt inside the elevator.  
“No doll,” he replied with a smile on his handsome face. “I wouldn’t have offered otherwise.”  
My shivers became more violent during the ride up to Bucky’s apartment and I couldn’t help the relief coursing through me at the thought of a hot shower. Although perhaps relief wasn’t all I was feeling as Bucky had pulled me into his side and slung an arm over my shoulders in an effort to warm me up. I was pressed up against him, with my shoulder tucked under his arm, from my chest down to my thighs I could feel the hard strength of his body against my own and could feel myself warming for other reasons more related to my long repressed crush. We stepped out of the elevator and followed the hallway along until we stopped in front of a nondescript door, turning his key in the lock Bucky opened the doorway and ushered me inside his living room.  
“Ok doll, let’s get your coat off.” Bucky said, closing the door behind us and removing my coat before hanging it up. “The bathroom is just down the hall, you’ll find clean towels next to the hamper and I’ll try and find you something to change into.” He said this whilst looking appreciatively at the emerald green cocktail dress that Pepper had loaned me for the occasion.  
“Thanks Bucky, I really appreciate this.” I replied, feeling a blush rise into my cheeks at the thought of the next favour I was going to ask. “There’s just one thing.”  
“What’s up doll?”  
“Nat helped me into this dress earlier, I’m afraid that I can’t undo the zipper. Would you mind?” My blush deepened at where my thoughts were heading. Bucky’s hands removing my clothing, his hands on my skin, his lips (you see where my very helpful brain was going with all this right?).  
“Sure,” he replied, although I could’ve sworn there was a distinct pause before he spoke. As he moved to stand behind me, I lifted my long wavy hair from where it had fallen down my back and held my breath as I waited for the first touch of his hands against me. I heard a sharp intake of breath before Bucky used his right hand to lower my zipper to the small of my back, revealing the expanse of my soft smooth skin to his gaze.  
Releasing my hair so it once again fell down my back, and letting go of the breath that I had been holding, I whispered “Thanks Buck,” Before making my way down the hallway. Walking through the door to the bathroom, I closed it and leant against it as I tried to get my riotous breathing back under control.  
“Stop it now,” I muttered. “He’s your friend, he sees you as a friend, and thinking otherwise is bloody unhelpful.”  
“You ok in there doll?” Bucky asked from outside the door.  
“Yes!” I almost shouted, terrified at the thought that he had heard me. “All good here, thanks.”  
“Ok Sweetheart, I’m leaving some clothes outside the door for you to change into when you’re done alright? I’m going to go put the kettle on, just come out when you’re ready.”  
“Will do.” And with that I hastily stepped out of my shoes, stripped off the dress and my underwear and walked into the shower before my troublesome mouth could run away with me again.  
I lost track of the time that I stood under the flow of water, feeling the warmth seep under my skin as I realised just how cold I had gotten during my stay on the balcony. I shamelessly made use of Bucky’s toiletries taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of being surrounded by the woodsy citrusy scent which reminded me so strongly of him, and once I had removed all traces of the party from my skin and hair I turned the water off and wrapped myself in one of the huge fluffy towels which he had left for me. Blotting my hair on another towel, I smiled as I noticed the hairdryer resting on the vanity. As I dried the long length of my hair, I enjoyed the thought of Bucky as a modern day man using the same hairdryer to cope with his own shoulder length hair. Once my hair was mostly dry, and hanging in a long braid down my back I opened the door to the hallway and snatched up the clothes he had left for me. Changing back into my underwear from earlier I pulled on a pair of pale grey sweats, rolling the bottoms up several times so that I wasn’t walking on them, and lifting the hoodie on over my head (again having to roll up the sleeves) I sighed at the feeling of warmth that settled over me. (A feeling inspired by wearing Bucky’s clothes my traitorous brain told me gleefully). Walking out of the bathroom, I walked back down the hallway towards the living room. Bucky looked up at me from his position on the couch and grinned at the sight of me in his oversized sweats.  
"Looking good doll. Can I interest you in a cup of tea?"  
"Gods, yes please." I replied sitting down next to him with a soft thud. I watched as he carefully poured another mug of tea from the pot that was sitting on his coffee table.  
"Milk, sugar?"  
"Just milk, thanks." Our fingers brushed as he handed me the mug, and I lowered my head to try and hide the blush that was undoubtedly creeping across my skin.  
"Well you're certainly warmer. Feel any better?"  
"Much, I didn't realise how cold I'd gotten out there. Thanks for the rescue Buck." I replied, with a small grin.  
"Anytime doll."  
"I should have asked, did you enjoy the party?" I asked, settling back against the sofa cushions and curling my legs up under me.  
"Meh, it was a Stark party. I'd have been happy with just us lot and a few cases of beer and some nibbles. Although I have to confess that the dress code certainly improved the night."  
"I'll say! I'm pretty sure that every hetero female, and a few males as well, lost the ability to speak once you Sam and Steve walked in tonight. You guys were looking pretty sharp Buck." I said, watching as he grinned at the compliment. We both fell silent then as we sipped our drinks, and Bucky's gaze turned thoughtful.  
"You know when you were out on the balcony doll, I got the feeling that there was more to it than what you told me. Would that be the case?"  
I sighed at his perception. "Yeah Buck, you'd be right."  
"Want to tell me what else is bothering you?" He asked, setting his now empty mug down on the coffee table.  
"It's a silly little thing, it doesn't matter."  
"It pushed you away from your friends and out into the snow doll I'd say that it mattered. I understand if you don't want to tell me though."  
"No, it's fine." I replied, and taking a deep breath to calm my jittering nerves, I told him the root of my worries. "I'm alone Buck. I see all of my friends with their partners, husbands, wives, and I can't help but envy them. I have friends, and you guys are great friends! but sometimes I want something more, something more intimate, more loving and yes ok more romantic than that."  
"But you must have had boyfriends/girlfriends?"  
"I've been single for 8 months, I broke up with my last boyfriend after he tried to hit on my best friend and since then I've only had the occasional casual thing. And it helps, you know, when you get that itch that you need a little help to scratch? But I want more than one-offs, I want a relationship that has the chance to be something important, something special."  
"Special huh?"  
"Yeah, it's stupid I know." I replied, looking down into the depths of my drink as if the answers to my relationship worries could be found there.  
"It's not stupid doll, you deserve something special. You know what was really missing for me at Tony's party tonight?"  
"What was that Buck?" I asked, trying to hide my surprise at what I believed was a sudden change of subject.  
"The one I wanted to kiss at midnight doll." And with that he took the mug of tea out my hands and set it down on the table next to us. Turning towards me he raised his hand to my face and gently caressed my cheek as he lowered his lips to mine. I closed my eyes as his lips brushed over mine with the softest of touches. "Is this ok?" he asked, breaking the kiss.  
"More than," I replied. And putting my hand around his neck I raised my face to his and kissed him back with even more fervour. My hand tangled in his hair as I stroked the nape of his neck. Leaning in closer he sucked at my bottom lip and my lips parted on a gasp, taking this as an invitation he plundered my mouth with his tongue not having long to wait before I kissed him back as passionately. We broke apart, both of us panting gently as we tried to catch our breaths. He pulled me in to his chest so that I was resting against him with my head tucked under his chin, and my arms around his waist.  
"I have been wanting to do that for so long." He whispered, placing a gently kiss to my hair. "You ruined my plans by disappearing before midnight you know."  
"Bucky," I broke out of his hold so that I could look at him as I spoke. "If I had any idea that you felt the same way about me, I would have planted myself at your side for the entire night. You kinda played your cards close to your chest old man." I said, pinching him.  
"Sorry, sorry!" he yelled, laughingly raising his arms to protect himself from further attack.  
"No, I should be the one apologising." I said quietly. " If I hadn't let my demons get the better of me tonight, maybe this could have happened as you planned it."  
"Hush now, no more of that doll." Bucky replied, pulling my onto his lap and wrapping his arms around me. "What matters is that I finally have you in my arms. I care about you doll. A lot. You are incredibly special, and I want to be the one to romance you."  
I couldn't find the words to tell him that I felt the same way, so I raised my head and lingeringly kissed his jaw. Settling my head onto his shoulder and wrapping my arms around as much of him as I could reach, I tried and failed to hold back a yawn.  
"Sorry Buck I want to say up and talk, but I think today has just caught up with me."  
"That's ok doll," I could hear the smile in his voice as he replied. "Sleep now, we can talk more tomorrow, but for tonight would you like to sleep in with me?"  
"Yes please," I replied, nuzzling sleepily against his neck.  
I felt his lips against my forehead as he rose and carried me down the hallway to his bedroom, standing me next to his bed he pulled the covers back before nudging me to climb in. Covering me up again, he walked around the bed before climbing in the other side and once again pulling me close. My head was resting on his chest as his metal arm held me close, I could hear the gentle thud thud of his heartbeat beneath my ear.  
"Bucky?" I whispered.  
"Yes doll?"  
"Will I wake up tomorrow to find out that this has all just been some kind of wonderful dream?" My arms tightening around him at the thought.  
"No doll, this is real. And you will wake up tomorrow, in my arms, in my bed, and we can get started on what promises to be a beautiful relationship."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise," he answered on a chuckle. "Now sleep Sweetheart, I'll be here when you wake up." And with the feeling of Bucky's lips against my hair, and his hand curled around my waist I couldn't help but think that no matter what happened next, this one New Year's Eve had changed my world forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed this little ficlet then please take the time to let me know.


End file.
